Eomma Please Look at Me!
by kyunniee11
Summary: Keinginan ku sederhana, aku ingin selalu melihat eomma tersenyum. Dan kebahagian itu terasa sempurna bila, alasan dibalik senyuman eomma adalah AKU./Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin/Brothership/Family
1. Chapter 1

**EOMMA… PLEASE LOOK AT ME!**

Story by **Cho Kyunniee**

.

.

 **MAIN CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun | Lee (Cho) Sungmin | Kim (Cho) Hanna

 **GENRE:** Sad, Family, Brothership

.

.

 _~Keinginan_ ku _sederhana, aku ingin selalu melihat_

 _eomma tersenyum._

 _Dan kebahagian itu terasa sempurna bila,_

 _alasan dibalik senyuman eomma_

 _adalah AKU~~_

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **1**

Setiap manusia pasti akan selalu merasakan yang namanya kesedihan. Tapi disetiap kesedihan pasti terselip yang namanya kebahagiaan. Namun, sepertinya kata-kata itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk seorang bocah kecil yang saat ini sedang menangis seorang diri di kamarnya.

Dengan memeluk kedua kakinya serta membenamkan wajahnya di atas lututnya tidak mengurangi intensitas suara tangisnya yang memang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Hanya dengan menangis dia berharap agar eomma yang telah melahirkannya dapat mendengar betapa dia juga ingin diperhatikan sama seperti hyungnya.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK~~**

"Eommaaa…" teriakan cempreng khas anak kecil membahana(?) dipenjuru rumah megah bergaya eropa itu.

"Minnie~ya…" sahut seseorang yang tadi dipanggil eomma oleh bocah yang bernama Minnie itu, atau lebih lengkapnya Cho Sungmin, putra sulung dari keluarga Cho yang terkenal karena kekayaannya. Sungmin segera berlari menghampiri sosok wanita cantik yang kini masih berdiri di depan pintu itu. Setelah sampai dihadapan sang eomma Sungmin langsung memeluk ibunya itu dengan erat.

"Eomma, bogoshipoyo. Aku benar benar sangat merindukan eomma"

"Ne, nado bogoshipo chagi" jawab Hanna atau Cho Hanna, wanita yang dipanggil eomma oleh Sungmin.

"Eomma kenapa lama sekali di Jepang. Apa eomma tidak merindukan anakmu yang manis dan tampan ini ?" oceh Sungmin sembari menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby itu.

"Tentu saja eomma sangat merindukan Minnie eomma yang chubby ini" jawab Hanna sambil mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin dengan gemas. Tentu saja hal itu membuat si pemilik pipi meringis kesakitan.

"Aww, eomma lepaskan, appo" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cubitan sang eomma dari pipinya, namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, sang eomma justru semakin kencang mencubit pipinya.

"Hahaha" tawa Hanna setelah melepas cubitannya dan melihat pipi sungmin yang memerah karena ulahnya.

"Huh eomma menyebalkan" gerutu Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya (lagi) dan melipat tanganya di depan dada, menunjukkan ekspresi marah yang sangat imut.

Seakan tau anaknya sedang merajuk, Hanna langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan membelai kepalanya dengan sayang sambil berkata.

"Mianhae, eomma minta maaf ne ?"

Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa di balik sebuah tembok ada seorang bocah kecil lagi yang sedang menatap adegan itu dengan tatapan sendu bercampur iri. Tidak pernah sekalipun eommanya tertawa seperti itu saat bersamanya. Selalu tatapan dingin dan kata-kata ketus yang keluar jika sedang bersama dengannya. Dengan sedikit ragu bocah itu menghampiri dua orang yang masih setia melepas rindu itu.

"Eomma…" akhirnya dengan sedikit keberanian bocah kecil itu dapat mdngeluarkan suaranya.

Hanna yang tadi masih memeluk Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukkannya setelah mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Namun setelah Hanna mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya, Hanna langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada sang pemilik suara.

Cho Kyuhyun bocah imut yang tadi mengintrupsi acara melepas rindu antara ibu dan anak itu, langsung tertunduk takut setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang eomma.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Hanna dengan suara dingin.

"Kyu… kyunnie juga merindukan eomma" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara tergagap(?) dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo? Rindu? Aku tidak membutuhkan rindu dari seorang pembunuh sepertimu"

DEG

Perkataan Hanna tadi refleks membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun langsung menatap sang eomma dengan mata yang membulat. Usianya saat ini sudah tujuh tahun. Otomatis diusianya yang sekarang ini, Kyuhyun sudah mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh eommanya itu.

"Eomma…" Kyuhyun sudah tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa ibu kandungnya sendiri tega mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk didengar itu.

"Jangan panggil aku eomma lagi. Karena aku tidak sudi dipanggil eomma olehmu"

"Hiks…" akhirnya pertahan Kyuhyun runtuh juga. Air mata itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis? Untuk apa kau menangis"

"Hiks… eomma… hiks"

"Jangan memanggilku eomma lagi. Apa kata-kata kurang jelas? Berhentilah menangis karena air matamu itu tidak berarti apapun. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, karena aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu itu" Hanna yang sudah terbawa emosipun akhirnya mengeluarkan semua kata-kata kasar kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, bocah itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya setelah mendapat sedikit bentakan. Sedikit bentakan? Ya sedikit bentakan. Karena biasanya Kyuhyun mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini. Tapi entah mengapa meskipun sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak bisa untuk menahan tangisnya di depan sang eomma.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari seseorang yang dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu di belakang.

 **FLASHBACK END~~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks… kenapa eomma selalu menyebut Kyu sebagai pembunuh. Memangnya siapa yang sudah Kyu bunuh?" Pertanyaan polos itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Entahlah, sejujurnya dia juga masih bingung dengan semua perkataan sang eomma. Sebenarnya dia anak yang cerdas, sudah pasti dia mengerti arti dari kata 'pembunuh' itu. Namun, yang dia tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa sang eomma menyebutnya seorang pembunuh? Kalo memang dia seorang pembunuh berarti dirinya adalah seorang penjahat. Pemikiran itulah yang saat ini sedang memenuhi otaknya.

"Anni… Ahjumma pernah bilang kalo Kyu bukan seorang pembunuh, Kyu anak yang baik. Kyu bukan penjahat" Dia terus merapalkan kata-kata itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang diucapakan oleh sang eomma salah.

"Kyu sayang eomma tapi eomma tidak menyayangi Kyu. Apa yang harus Kyu lakukan?" Ocehnya lagi dan masih diiringi oleh air mata, meskipun isakan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Ah iya, kata Kim ajuhmma kalau Kyu rajin belajar dan menjadi juara kelas pasti eomma akan bangga pada Kyu, dan menyayangi Kyu seperti eomma menyayangi Sungmin hyung" ucap Kyu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan berlari menuju meja belajarnya. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, ia akan rajin belajar dan menjadi juara untuk membuat sang eomma bangga dan menyayanginya.

Yah anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Meraka akan selalu percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh orang dewasa, sekalipun ucapan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang dibuat hanya untuk menenangkan hati mereka.

.

.

 **10 YEARS LATER~~**

"Eomma…" panggil seorang pemuda manis kepada eommanya yang sekarang sedang duduk dan membaca sebuah map ditangannya. Sungmin pemuda manis yang tadi memanggil eommanya itu segera menghampiri sang eomma dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"ah anak eomma sudah pulang rupanya. Bagaimana ujiannya, apakah berjalan lancar?" Tanya Hanna dengan suara lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Sungminpun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas gendongnya, dan memberikannya kepada sang eomma.

"Aku mendapatkan nilai 70 dalam pelajaran matematika" ucap Sungmin bangga

"Wah hebat sekali putra eomma ini, bisa mendapatkan nilai 70. Tapi kau jangan bangga dulu, disemester depan kau harus mendapatkan nilai yang lebih besar dari ini. Arraseo?"

"ne, arraseo eomma" jawab sungmin sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya eomma"

"ne, istirahatlah. Nanti eomma akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam"

"Ne…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik dinding yang membatasi antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga itu ada seorang pemuda lainnya yang sedang menonton adegan kasih sayang antara ibu dan anak itu.

Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, anak itu hanya bisa menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan sendu bercampur iri. Tatapannya teralih pada selembar kertas yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya itu. Di kertas itu tercetak sebuah angka yang sempurna yaitu 100. Dilihatnya lagi sang eomma, setelah ia melihat kertas itu. Ia ragu, apakah eommanya juga akan bangga jika ia memperlihatkan hasil ujiannya itu.

"Apa eomma akan bangga juga kalau aku memperlihatkan hasil ujianku pada eomma?"

 **TBC~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG~~**

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" Tanya seorang wanita muda kepada seorang dokter yang berada di hadapannya.

"Benturan yang terjadi di kepalanya cukup keras. Itu mengakibatkan gegar otak ringan. Tapi itu bisa saja mengganggu memorinya"

"Apa maksud dokter?"

"Mungkin anak anda akan mengalami Amnesia Anterograde"

"Amnesia Antero…grade?"

"Hilangnya ingatan mengenai peristiwa-peristiwa sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, disebabkan karena shock, gegar otak atau dan lain-lain" Terang dokter setelah melihat raut kebingungan di wajah wanita itu.

"Berarti anak itu tidak dapat mengingat apapun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi"

"Ne…" setelah itu dokter meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri

"Baguslah kalau anak itu tidak mengingat apapun"

.

.

Mianhae kalau banyak typo dan ceritanya garing, karena memang ini merupakan FF pertama yang saya tulis. Cerita seperti ini mungkin sudah pasaran, tapi meskipun begitu ini murni hasil jerih payah saya memeras otak… o(╯□╰)o

Mohon kasih kritik dan saranya agar saya bisa memperbaiki dimana letak kesalahan saya. Yo wis cukup sekian dan terima kasih. Selamat menikmati... :)

See you in Part 2… :D


	2. Chapter 2

**EOMMA… PLEASE LOOK AT ME!**

Story by **Cho Kyunniee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun | Lee (Cho) Sungmin | Kim (Cho) Hanna

 **GENRE:** Sad, Family, Brothership

.

.

 _~Keinginan ku sederhana, aku ingin selalu melihat_

 _eomma tersenyum._

 _Dan kebahagian itu terasa sempurna bila,_

 _alasan dibalik senyuman eomma_

 _adalah AKU~~_

 _._

 _._

 **Sebelumnya~~**

"Apa eomma akan bangga juga kalau aku memperlihatkan hasil ujianku pada eomma?"

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **FLASHBACK (10 Years Ago)~~**

"Eomma... Minnie pulaaangg..." Salam Sungmin kecil dengan suara cemprengnya saat baru saja memasuki rumah berbeda dengan bocah kecil yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kyuhyun -bocah kecil itu- terus saja menundukkan kepalanya saat memasuki rumah.

"Eoh Minnie-ya... Kau sudah pulang" Hanna langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Eomma... Minnie tadi dapat nilai 80 saat ulangan matematika" adu Sungmin sambil menunjukkan sebuh kertas yang tertera angka 80 ke hadapan sang eomma.

"Waahhh Minnie eomma memang hebat" puji Hanna sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin kecil ke pelukannya.

Sedangkan seorang bocah kecil lagi yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang Sungmin terus saja menatap adegan tersebut dengan tatapan iri. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali dengan ucapan Kim Ahjumma -salah satu maid keluarga Cho- jika ia mendapatka nilai bagus dan menjadi juara kelas eommanya juga akan bangga padanya. Dengan tekad yang kuat ia memberanikan diri untuk memberitahukan sang eomma jika dia juga mendapatkan nilai bagus. Bahkan nilainya lebih besar daripada yang di dapatkan hyungnya. "Jika hyung saja yang mendapat nilai 80 bisa dipeluk dan mendapatkan pujian dari eomma, pasti Kyunnie juga akan mendapatkannya. Apalagi nilai Kyunnie lebih besar dari yang hyung dapat" itulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun kecil saat ini.

"Eommaa... Nilai matematika Kyunnie 100" Ucap Kyuhyun kecil dengan mata yang berbinar sambil menunjukkan kertas nilainya. Suaranya berhasil mengintrupsi acara peluk memeluk antara eomma dan hyungnya.

Hanna langsung melepaskan pelukkannya terhadap Sungmin dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah dingin. Tanpa banyak bicara Hanna langsung mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun itu dengan kasar. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ternyata perkiraannya salah. Kyuhyun mengira bahwa sang eomma akan langsung memarahinya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi, kali ini berbeda, sang eomma justru mau melihat nilai ujiannya. Kyuhyun berharap bahwa semoga saja harapannya dapat terwujud, eommanya akan bangga kepadanya. Dilihatnya lagi sang eomma yang sedang memeriksa hasil ujiannya. Tak lama setelah itu...

SREET~~

Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, Hanna merobek kertas itu lalu membuang serpihannya sembarangan. Setelah itu Hanna langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun kecil yang hanya bisa menatap robekan kertas yang sudah berserakan dilantai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang ibu akan melakukan hal itu.

"Eom… ma…" suara Kyuhyun tercekat. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, tapi sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahannya agar tidak keluar.

"Kau. Jangan pernah memberikan sampah seperti itu lagi ke hadapan ku"

Sakit. Sekali lagi sang eomma membuat luka dihatinya. Sakit itu bukan karena sang eomma merobek kertas ulangannya, bukan juga karena perkataan kasar sang eomma. Kyuhyun sudan sering mendapatkan perkataan kasar seperti itu dari ibunya. Tapi yang membuat Kyuhyun sakit adalah mata indah itu. Mata sang eomma lah yang membuatnya sakit. Tidak ada rasa bangga, tidak ada rasa kasihan, dan tidak ada kasih sayang yang terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Hanya rasa bencilah yang terlihat dari mata indah itu jika sedang menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau kira dengan melihatmu mendapatkan nilai 100 aku akan bangga kepadamu?"

"Cih bermimpi saja kau. Dengar. Semua yang kau lakukan tidak berarti apa-apa. Jangan harap untuk mendapatkan rasa bangga dari ku. Jadi, berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Karena sekeras apapun kau berusaha meluluhkan hatiku, itu semua percuma. Jangan buang-buang waktu ku hanya untuk melihat hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Sekarang pergi ke kamarmu" Usir Hanna setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat kejam kepada anak yang baru berusia lima tahun.

Kyuhyun kecil hanya bisa menuruti perkataan eommanya. Namun sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengumpulkan serpihan kertas yang tadi dirobek oleh eommanya. Dan setelah itu barulah Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Matanya sudah memerah. Tadi ia tahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah di hadapan eomma dan hyungnya.

"Kenapa eomma memarihi Kyunnie seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang berlalu menuju kamarnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Sudahlah chagi, kau tidak usah memikirkanya" ujar Hanna sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sore ini?" Lanjutnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

"Jeongmal?" dan berhasil. Ternyata tawaran jalan-jalan dari Hanna itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Ne. Segeralah masuk kamarmu dan bersiap-siap. Kita akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi" jawab Hanna.

"Yeaayy..." Seru Sungmin gembira.

Sungmin kini tengah senang saat ini karena sang eomma mengajaknya jalan-jalan setelah sekian lama mereka tidak pernah jalan-jalan bersama lagi karena kesibukan sang eomma. Namun dibalik kesenangan Sungmin kini Kyuhyun terlihat sedang duduk menyandar di balik pintu kamarnya. Dengan kaki yang di peluknya serta wajah yang ia benamkan di sela kedua lutunya guna meredam isak tangis yang memilukan itu.

"eomma benar-benar membenci Kyu.. Sikap eomma berbeda pada Kyu.. Kyu iri pada Sungmin hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. "Ahjumma bohong.. Katanya kalau Kyu dapat nilai yang bagus dan menjadi juara eomma akan bangga dan mulai menyayangi Kyu.." lanjutnya sambil menatap serpihan kertas yang tadi di kumpulkannya.

"Kau tidak berguna" gumamnya masih dengan mata yang menatap serpihan kertas yang berada di depannya.

 **FLASHBACK END~~**

.

.

Dan sekarang disaat usianya sudah menginjak lima belas tahun kebiasaan Kyuhyun masih sama, yaitu mengintip interaksi antara eomma dan hyungnya dibalik sebuah tembok. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalum saat ini sang eomma sedang memuji hasil ujian hyungnya, meskipun nilai yang didapatkan oleh hyungnya berbeda jauh dengan yang didapatkannya. Kyuhyun menatap nanar kertas yang sedari tadi di genggamnya.

"jika ku perlihatkan pada eomma.. Bukannya mendapat pujian eomma pasti langsung memarahiku dan nasib kertas ini pasti akan sama dengan sepuluh tahun lalu" gumamnya. "Ternyata dengan mendapatkan nilai sempurnapun belum cukup untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja perhatian dari eomma" lanjutnya sambil menatap nanar kertas hasil ujiannya.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sadar jika Kyuhyun kecil benar-benar naif. Terlalu mempercayai perkataan pengasuhnya untuk menjadi juara agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari eommanya. Namun ternyata semua itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan untuk menenangkan hati Kyuhyun kecil saat itu. Dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukanlah Kyuhyun kecil yang naif lagi. Sekarang Kyuhyun sadar jika sebesar apapun nilai yang ia dapatkan dan sebanyakn apapuh ia menjadi juara kelas itu semua tidak akan mengubah apapun. Sang eomma masih tetap sama. Tidak ada rasa bangga dan tidak ada kasih sayang dalam tatapan mata indah itu. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan kebencian yang selalu eommanya perlihatkan kepadanya.

.

.

"Kyu..." suara cempreng Sungmian menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar dengan cat baby blue itu.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu duduk dari rebahannya. Sungmin masuk dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang Kyuhyu. Bukannya menyampaikan apa keperluannya. Sungmin justru terlihat mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang di amati seperti itu merasa risih juga.

"sebenarnya ada apa hyung ke kamar ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Kau sakit Kyu? Wajahmu pucat" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin justru melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Anni.. Gwenchana hyung" jawab Kyuhyun

"apanya yang baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat dan itu sudah menunjukkan kalau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja"

"nan gwenchana hyung" ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

"Sebaiknya aku beri tahu eomma kalau kau sakit" ucap Sungmin.

"Jangan hyung..." Cegah Kyuhyun seraya memegang tangan Sungmin yang hendak berdiri dari duduknya. "Jika hyung memberitahukan ini pada eomma. Eomma pasti akan marah dan menghukumku" lanjutnya masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Tapi kau sakit dan butuh dokter Kyunnie" jawab Sungmin.

"Nan gwenchana hyung. Aku hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya guna membuat Sungmin percaya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak percaya begitu saja. Senyuman itu justru menunjukkan hal sebaliknya.

"Hyung bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa" Tanya Sungmin lagi untuk memastikan.

"ne... Hyung tenang saja. Setelab istirahat aku akan jauh lebih baik" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sungmin kembali.

"Baiklahh hyung keluar dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung beri tahu hyung. Selamat beristirahat" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sungmin langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Dan tepat setelah pintu itu tertutup Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas seprei dengan sangat kuat. Dan rintihan kesakitan itupun tidak dapat di sembunyikan lagi. Entahlah sudah dua bulan terakhir dia selalu merasakan sakit yang sama dikepalanya. Andai saja sang eomma mendekapnya saat ia sakit. Mungkin ini tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan. Dia benar-benar ingin merasakan dekapan sang eomma di saat seperti ini.

"Akhhh sakit eom...mma..." gumamnya disela rasa sakitnya.

.

.

"Eomma pulaangg..." Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin yang sedari tadi terfokus pada televisi di hadapannya.

"eohh.. Eomma sudah pulang" sahut sungmin yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan sang eomma.

"Eomma tadi aku ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyunnie sedang sakit eomma. Wajahnya pucat sekali tadi" adu Sungmin. Sungmin tidak memperdulikan larangan Kyuhyun untuk tidak memberitahukan sang eomma jika dia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Tadi kau pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun" tanya Hanna memastikan.

"Ne..." jawab Sungmin polos.

"Minnie sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun lagi" ujar Hanna.

"waeyo eomma?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Kenapa ia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan adiknya sendiri. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sungmin saat ini.

"pokoknya turuti saja perintah eomma. Sekarang sebaiknya kau segera tidur ini sudah malam" ucap Hanna seraya mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang.

"baiklah.. Jaljayo eomma" ucap Sungmin sambil bergegas menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ne, jaljayo chagi" jawab Hanna.

Sedangkan di balik sebuah tembok terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara eomma dan hyungnya. Sepertinya tembok itu menjadi tempat mengintip yang strategis bagi Kyuhyun. Setelah melihat Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri sang eomma yang terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Eomma.. Kau sudah pulang" tanya Kyuhyun lemah. Wajahnya masih pucat tapi tidak sepucat tadi siang.

Hanna yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan menatap pemuda itu tajam. Matanya memancarkan kebencian pada sosok rapuh di depannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap sang eomma dengan pandangan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ikut aku..." ucap Hanna dingin.

"kemana eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun

Hanna berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri meskipun agak takut ia tetap mengekori langkah Hanna. Lalu langkah kaki Hanna terhenti di depan salah satu ruangan. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Hanna menghentikan langkahnya. Dan saat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dia terkejut saat sang eomma berhenti di depan ruangan yang paling ditakutinya. Hanna membuka pintunya dan segera menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk.

"masuk" ucap Hanna dingin

"Ta..tapi..eom..ma" Kyuhyun sungguh takut masuk ke ruangan itu. Baginya ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang sangat mengerikan. Ruang hukuman. Ruangan itu selalu menjadi saksi kekejaman sang eomma terhadapnya.

"Cepat masuk atau kau keluar dari rumah ini" Ancam Hanna.

"Keluar dari sini. Anni aku tidak mau. Kalau aku keluar dari sini aku harus pergi kemana" batin Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menuruti perintah eommannya. Setelah masuk ke ruangan itu Hanna segera mengunci pintunya. Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah rotan. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat rotan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku" tanya Hanna dengan suara membentak.

"Apa maksud eomma" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Entahlah Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu apa salahnya kali ini sehingga ia harus kembali masuk ke dalam kamar penyiksaan ini.

"Pura-pura bodoh hah? Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan kepadamu anak sial. Jangan pernah mendekati anakku Sungmin dan jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu ke hadapan ku lagi" ucap Hanna.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya karena dekat dengan Sungmin, hyungnya ia harus masuk ke ruangan ini. Memangnya salah jika Kyuhyun dekat dengan hyungnya. Memangnya salah jika Kyuhyun ingin melihat ibunya.

"Mianhae eom..ma. Tapi tadi siang Sungmin hyung yang menghampiriku" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau menyalahkan anakku" tanya Hanna tajam.

"A..anni... Bukan begitu maksudku"

BUGH~~

Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan tapi sepertinya sang eomma sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Hanna pun memukulkan rotan yang tadi dipegangnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Arghhh..." Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan akibat perlakuan sang eomma. Hanna terus memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai Hanna baru menghentikan tindakkannya.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena tidak menuruti perintahku dan juga karena sudah terlahir ke dunia" setelah mengucapkan itu Hanna langsung melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu masih terlihat tergeletak disana.

Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit. Dia yakin bahwa sekarang ini punggungnya sudah memgeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun masih tergeletak di lantai ruangan itu. Kyuhyun tidak menangis sama sekali. Toh ini bukan yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Tapi meskipun bukan yang pertama kali tetap saja hati Kyuhyun merasa sakit. Bukan karena perlakuan sang eomma barusan. Tapi karena perkataan yang keluar dari bibir tipis eommanya yang membuat hatinya kembali terluka.

"Apa salah jika aku terlahir ke dunia ini?" tanya Kyuhyun entah kepada siapa. "Kalau bisa meminta kepada Tuhan. Aku akan meminta untuk tidak dilahirkan ke dunia jika itu membuat eomma senang" lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar semakin lemah. Dan setelah mengucapkan itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **TBC~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong... Saya comeback dg chapter 2...

Awalnya sempet gak PD publish nie FF.. Tp setelah melihat banyak respon positif di chapter 1 kemaren ngebuat saya lebih percaya diri. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF abal-abal ini... :)

Sekarang saya kasih chapter 2 nya.. Moga2 nggk mengecewakan yaa dan mianhae untuk typo...

Maaf gak bisa bls review satu2.. Tp aq baca semua koq review kalian.. Dan kemarin sempet ada yg tanya 'ini gak ada romance Kyumin nya?' dari awal FF ini memang terkonsep #jiahhbahasanya dengan genre brothership. Jadi gk akan ada romance dlm FF ini. Apalagi di ceritakan kalo Kyumin itu saudara di sini. Jd maaf kalo mengecewakan...

Intinya bener2 terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah review... :) Lope u... :*

.

.

 **Spesial thanks to:**

 **cuttiekyu, Awaelfkyu13, AkillaJoY, mifta cinya, Desviana407, adila, readlight, Guest, Dangkuk, angel sparkyu, kyuubebi, angella, chu, hyunnie02, Atik1125, dd, kyuhae, maya kyu, WineKyumin, Park Heeni, lydiasimatupang2301, namielf, sfsclouds, martincho27, ekha sparkyu, abilhikmah, yulianasuka, dewidosaantosleite, jiahkim, Songkyurina, Kuroi Ilna, ELFShin13, Lily**

Apa segini juga masih pendek?


End file.
